User blog:Too11/idea of star wars the clone wars in fusion fall
what if they had like the whole star wars the clone wars in fusion fall? it would be like another fusionfall adventure you go to peach creek commens ( cul-de-sac), mt. blackhead and somewhere in the darklands would have places to teleport you to naboo where you could buy like lightsabers, jedi stuff, quests, clone wars npcs, and more! 'My Story' Lord Fuse has returned to Planet Fusion after being Defeated (not completely) by the Hero/Player, While planning to Attempt to make a return, A ship is spotted Not from Earth it is a Jedi Star Ship Fighter, With anikin in it. Come in Come in do You hear Me Obi Won? Iv Spotted a Huge Green Planet, It looks like Fusion matter with a bunch of Planets combind. Yes anikin we have just scanned the Planet, It is ruled by some Being called Fuse, It seems that it is tying to take over this planet called Earth. Earth? Iv never heard of Earth before. Thats because it is from way in the Future. Then how did I get here if Earth is from Our way Future? Thats because anikin You went through a Wormhole in time. anikin you should return and dont try to save that planet, you cant be messing around with time. hmm.... myabe........ or............ anikin anikin!! ANIKIN. CRASH! In the middle of tech squre the headlines say dexlabs has found an ufo ship, NOT! From planet fuse dexter and mandark have found a being in the ship said to be human they have brought the human to a hospital they are trying to figure out where the ship is from and where the human being is from. wha where an I? said anikin. You are in Dexlabs Hospital said a dexbot. Im here to help this Planet called Earth from that big green thing in the sky said anikin planet fuse you mean sir? said the dexbot a yeah said anikin, dexter come running in. it it ITS awake, where are you from, why are you here said dexter, im anikin skywalker im from tattoine and im here to help you fight planet fuse said anikin. good we sure do need some help but are there more of you? there just cant be one of you to help. said dexter. Mace Windu, Obi Won, Fit fisco, Asoka and master Yoda teleport down to the hospital where ankin is. Master are you all right said Asoka. yes snipps everythings all right said anikin. who are you people said dexter, we are the jedi council said Fit Fisco putting his lightsaber away. what is that laser sword thing you have? said dexter. lightsaber its called said yoda. can you help us defeat planet fuse and help save our planet? said dexter. sorry but no we have our own things to do we cant help you with this sorry said obi won. but you cant just leave them they might just die without our help said asoka, asoka is right, its not the jedi way to let things die for other persenal matters. yes help them we will said yoda. all right so you will help us then right said dexter you know it, me, asoka and obi won will stay here on earth, while all the other go back to our galaxy, get a space station, make it orbit earth to help defend earth, me asoka and obi won will have teleporters to teleport anyone who wishes to be telepoted to the space station we will be located in three different part of the world said anikin. And a week later the jedi came with the space station to orbit earth with five new fusionfall adventure quests, new npcs, weapones, clothes and jedi nanos. anikin, asoka and obi won serve as teleports to this space station, asoka is located in the cul-de-sac anikin is located at mt. blackhead and obi won at forsaken vally in the darklands next to samuri jack and tetrax. Category:Blog posts